The present disclosure relates to a rotor for a rotating electrical machine including a rotor core having a magnet insertion hole and a permanent magnet fixed inside the magnet insertion hole with an adhesive.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-169485 (JP 2001-169485 A) discloses a permanent-magnet motor [10] in which permanent magnets [15] are fixed to a rotor [12] by using foaming of a resin material [17] serving as an adhesive (the numbers in brackets are the reference signs in JP 2001-169485 A). In JP 2001-169485 A, the rotor [12] has a plurality of salient poles [14] disposed at predetermined intervals in a circumferential direction, and insertion holes into which the permanent magnets [15] are inserted are formed between the salient poles [14 , 14] adjacent to each other in the circumferential direction. The insertion holes each have a seating surface [14A] facing an inner circumferential surface [15B] of the permanent magnet [15], and the plate-shaped resin material [17] is provided on the seating surface [14A]. Thus, the resin material [17] is disposed between the inner circumferential surface [15B] of the permanent magnet [15] and the seating surface [14A]. In JP 2001-169485 A, to fix the permanent magnet [15], the resin material [17] is thermally expanded so as to shift the permanent magnet [15] toward a radially outer side and press an outer circumferential surface [15A] of the permanent magnet [15] against catches “16” of the salient poles [14].